Home
by drpepper77
Summary: Going to be a 10 shot series following people who died for Harry Potter. Includes harry, Dumbledore, Lily, james, Sirius, and etc. Some spoilers!
1. The Fair Trade 1

**_A/N Alright guys this is going to be a ten shot or more series following the people who died for Harry Potter. The last time I checked I'm not a rich British person, therefore I don't own Harry Potter. Borrowed a quote from Sin City.. Enjoy!_**

**The Fair Trade**

I didn't want to be brave anymore. I didn't want any of this. How was it fair that I was picked to be the one? The one sacrificed for everyone else, only for the reason I was born. For seventeen years now, I was just living to die.

It was odd to think about really, the prospect of dying. I had eluded death many times, but I never thought I'd actually….. Well you know die. The more I thought about it, a cold fear began to spread throughout me.

I felt like a Christmas hog. No- I was the Christmas hog. Living in a blissful state of ignorance, being fattened up by a farmer, only to be eventually led to slaughter by someone who I thought loved me. I was to be Voldemort's Christmas dinner…. How fetching.

It seemed cruel to me now that I even made friends. It was like giving a caged bird a few precious moments of freedom, only to grab it and stuff it back in it's cold metal prison. A few moments of false hope, then the bitter reality.

I was going to die. No matter what I did, it was always going to happen. My heart thumped in fear, and my breaths were shallow. I could do this. I was brave and vail- Oh who was I kidding. I was scared out of my mind. I felt like a small child, cowering away from the shadows in their room. I desperately needed someone to be there with me, I couldn't do it alone.

The snitch in my hand seemed heavier, as I raised it up to my lips. My eyelashes fluttered in anticipation as I breathed those fateful words-

"_I am about to die."_

As it broke open, and the ring tumbled out, I visualzed those I cared about most.

I looked up, and there they were. The four who I loved, the four who died for me; Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. They surrounded me, and I wished I could stay like that forever. With those I loved protecting me from harm.

But I smothered my selfish desires and traveled on, with the ghostly quartet trailing silently behind me. I reached the edge of Voldemort's campsite, and took in a deep breath. One of my last. Here I was, a lamb wandering into the lion's den. Yet in a strange way, I was ready. I stepped in and removed my cloak, calling to Voldemort.

Everything seemed to blur and I couldn't make out what was going on. Voldemort and his servants' voices just became buzzes in my ear. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart. Just as Voldemort raised my wand, everything came into focus. I watched entranced and horrified as the red eyed man prepared to kill me. I saw the green light hurdle towards me, and thought during my last moment-

'_Young boy dies. Innocent people live. Fair Trade. I think so.'_

_**A/N Alright so don't worry there is going to be more to the Fair Trade story. Thanks for reading!!!! Alright so the whole title thing is supposed to be slightly reminiscent of Pulp Fiction, and how there is the different story lines... So enjoy!**_


	2. The Guardian

**A/N So I wrote this one quickly, and am slightly disapointed in the quality. I hope you enjoy it though, for thats all that matters!! So, I still don't Harry Potter... But, I wish I did!!!**

**The Guardian**

People always used to tell me I had this knack for acting the part of the hero. I never said anything, but deep down I knew they were right. I was always kind of _"ballsy"_ as Sirius would put it. I was Brave James, the boy who had no fears, the boy with the heart and demeanor of a lion. It was no wonder I was sorted into Gryffindor.

I secretly liked being the one people counted on to save them from their troubles, to be their knight in shining armor. I was needed, and I liked that.

After all, I was the one who convinced the Marauders to become illegal Animagus for Remus.

I was the one who saved Snape from dying.

I was the one who joined the Order of the Phoenix without second thought.

I have always been the one to jump headfirst into things. I have always been the one ready to risk my life to help others. I have always been brave. Always been a protector. Always been a guardian.

That's how I fell for her. Lily. From the first moment I glimpsed that flame headed girl, I wanted to protect her. She had this certain air of innocence and fragility about her that gave me the impression of a porcelain doll. She was my spring flower, and I wanted to shield her from the frost of a brutal world.

Yet no matter what happened, nothing seemed to dent her belief in the good of mankind. She had this kind, forgiving nature that she bestowed on anyone who needed it. I used to swear, that if he had asked, Voldemort himself could have received Lily's forgiveness.

I loved that about her, and I vowed no matter what, that no one would take that away from her. No former friend with his hurtful words. No bitter sister, green with envy. And certainly no blood thirsty maniac, killing for pleasure.

She was my flower, delicate and beautiful. I was her guardian, protecting her from the unforgiving earth.

For my servitude to her, she gave me the greatest gift I've ever received. A son.

He belonged to me to, just like his mother, so I vowed to protect him with all my power. He was beautiful, and I loved him like no other. He was apart of me, and I of him. We were united in only a way a father and son could be.

But, my bravery had put them both in danger. In recklessness, Lily and I had defied Voldemort three times. Three times to single out my son as his adversary. So, for our protection we had to go into hiding. Brave James, forced to wait for something, anything to happen! Only time could reveal my fate, our fate. I had never felt so helpless in my life. I wasn't protecting others, others were protecting me.

That's how I found myself on Halloween night, facing the greatest test I would ever face.

All was peaceful and silent that night. The calm before the storm some might say. Lily and I had been enjoying each others company, but we were just about to retire for the night. She scooped up a sleeping Harry and I remember kissing her forehead, each cheek, and then finally her mouth, whispering

"_I love you."_

She smiled at me, and pressed her mouth to mine, repeating it back against my lips. It was moments like that I wished would last forever. They never did though.

The front door burst open suddenly, and a cold breeze whipped through the house. We both gazed at the silhouette of the man I promised to protect Lily from, even if it was the last thing I did. I reacted quickly shoving her away from me, and telling her to run. I didn't turn around to watch, only followed our intruder with my eyes.

Everything seemed to slow down as he walked towards me, raising his wand. Then the pale hand flicked forwards, and I knew this would be my last moment. The green light blinded me, as I mourned the fact that couldn't protect my charges. My last thought was

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Your guardian tried."  
_

Then all went black.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it! Saw Sweeney Todd this weeked and LOVED IT!!!!!! Reviews always appreciated!**


	3. The Sacrifice

_**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story. I have to say I was really disappointed with this chapter. It just doesn't do it for me. Well, I hope at least you like it.**_

**The Sacrifice**

"_Run Lily, Run!"_

James words echoed through my ears while I ran up the stairs. My heart drummed loudly as I escaped to the haven of my bedroom. He was here. Oh my god, _he_ was here!

I slammed the door behind me, and slid down with Harry in my arms. I hated myself right then. While I was hiding like a child, my husband was downstairs fighting like a man.

"_Come on Lily! Where is your Gryffindor spirit?"_

My heart screamed at me to be brave, while my mind taunted my fear. I was no Gryffindor. Gryffindors' took risks, lived life on the edge! They made sacrifices for others, and didn't think twice about it. I was not courageous, or valiant. I was Lily.

Nice Lily. Lily who thought before acting, who was afraid of the unknown, who had to have everything planned out. Lily who despised spontaneity, lived by the rules, and always played fair. I was not born for war, or fighting, or conflict. I was born to live a boring existence where everything was safe. But I was thrust into a war, and I couldn't even face it. I couldn't even defend my husband, or face the monster downstairs. I was six again, hiding under my covers from the storm shaking my house. The lighting was flashing downstairs, and I was safe in my room.

I heard the steps then. The slow rhythmic patter of feet navigating their way to my stairs, echoed through my head. My heart began to beat faster, speeding up to a dancing pace. I could dance to my fear.

God, he was getting closer. I could hear his footsteps trailing up the stairs. No! If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting! I quickly stood up and placed Harry in his crib. I paused for a moment and stroked his head. It was soft, and I fought the urge to pick him up again. If only I could have held him forever, keeping him safe from all the evils of the world.

I turned towards the door, and waved my wand locking it. My eyes burned with tears, but I pushed them back. I was sick of crying, I was going to be a hero for once in my life. Voldemort was not going to get the pleasure of my fear.

The key hole illuminated then, signaling the danger I was about to face. I raised my wand to the ready, watching the door slide open. And then my wand flew out of my hand, just like that. I was defenseless.

The dark figure seemed to glide into the room, seemingly out of place against the cheery blue wallpaper. He smirked at me, and told me to get away from Harry. My throat burned, but I forced the words out.

"_No."_

He asked again, this time offering my own life in exchange for my son's. I felt my red headed passion, as James called it, kick in, and I glared at him with as much hatred as I could. How dare he? How dare he suggest me to turn towards cowardice! He may be a coward, killing those weaker than him. I would never sacrifice someone to save myself. Never! My temper boiled over into my throat, and I spat at him.

"_Never you fucking bastard! Never!"_

He stared at me cruelly, and raised his wand. Everything felt like it was slowing down. My heart, Voldemort, and my body all seemed to moving at a sluggish pace. I watched as his mouth formed the words. I was about to die, and I didn't even save Harry. I didn't care about my own mortality anymore. A green light formed at the tip of his wand, and suddenly everything began to move at a normal pace.

The light flew towards me, and slammed into my chest. But, all I could think was-

"_I'm sorry James. I'm sorry Harry. I love you."_

_**A/N: Hope someone out there enjoyed it! Next to come Sirius, Dumbledore, Peter, Severus, Remus, Voldie himself, and then the finishing to Harry's chapter. Sigh I need to come up with some good zingers for the other chapters**_


End file.
